finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Disciplines
Disciplines are the foundation of the Armory System in Final Fantasy XIV. There are four different base disciplines: War, Magic, Land, and Hand. Each different discipline can divide into several classes. The current weapon or tool equipped defines what class the player character is, with each specific class having different weapons they use. In addition to the base disciplines, each job fills one of five roles: DPS (which is further divided into melee, physical ranged and magic ranged), tank, healer, gatherer and crafter. The former three are used for quests which involve combat and duties, while the latter two are for Gathering and Synthesis respectively. Each of the Disciplines of War and Magic classes also has one or more associated jobs which can be unlocked by leveling the appropriate disciplines and completing the appropriate quests. Equipping a job grants improved stats, and access to powerful, specialized abilities and equipment. Jobs that were not available in A Realm Reborn do not have a base class, instead being unlocked at an increased level (except Blue Mage, which starts at 1 due to having vastly different gameplay from other jobs). Disciples of War The Disciplines of War are disciplines revolving around physical combat. Classes *Archer – uses a bow to assail their foes with deadly precision, even from great distances. *Gladiator – defends companions with his shield, and one-handed swords and daggers. *Lancer – delivers a barrage of devastating thrusts and slashes with lances and spears. *Marauder – overwhelms adversaries with axes and heavy armor. *Pugilist – pummels foes with lightning-fast combinations using hora and knuckle-dusters. *Rogue – makes quick work of foes using daggers and pilfers their ill-gotten gains. Jobs *Bard – inspires their comrades with songs, and showers damage-over-time actions to enemies. Upgraded from Archer *Paladin – charges fearlessly into battle, while defending allies with his holy shield and sacred oaths. Upgraded from Gladiator *Dragoon – strikes foes from above using the power of the dragons. Upgraded from Lancer *Warrior – channels their inner-beasts to bring unbridled savagery on the battlefield. Upgraded from Marauder *Monk – utilizes meditation and forbidden chakra to improve mobility and damaging capability. Upgraded from Pugilist *Ninja - incorporates Far Eastern skills through the weaving of signs, unleashing a wide array of attacks against their foes. Upgraded from Rogue *Dark Knight – defends the downtrodden with greatswords and dark magic. *Machinist – devastates foes with customizable firearms and relentless autoturrets. *Samurai – throws quick slashes and precise strikes with the katana. *Gunbreaker – uses well-timed attacks with a Gunblade. *Dancer – dances to both support allies and debilitate foes with dual chakram. Disciples of Magic The Disciplines of Magic specialize in using magic for combat rather than physical attacks. Classes *Conjurer – harnesses the power of earth, wind and water elements to restore and strengthen, with wands and canes as medium. *Thaumaturge – uses scepters and staves as a medium to cast offensive fire, ice and lightning magic. *Arcanist – manipulates aether using arcane geometries held within grimoires to summon familiars and inflict damage-over-time. Jobs *White Mage - delivers comrades from the direst of afflictions by using healing magic and magical barriers. Upgraded from Conjurer *Black Mage – annihilates those who oppose them through the occult and arcane art known as black magic. Upgraded from Thaumaturge *Summoner – transmutes the primals' essences into Egis, thus binding them to their will. Upgraded from Arcanist *Scholar – utilizes the faeries' magicks to heal the wounded and bolster the strength of their allies. Upgraded from Arcanist *Astrologian – employs a star globe and divining deck that grant power over both allies' and enemies' fate. *Red Mage – combines black and white magic with high-speed melee combos with rapiers in hand. *Blue Mage – learns actions or abilities from enemies with a cane in hand. Disciples of the Land The Disciplines of the Land use tools in order to carve materials from the earth for use in crafting. *Fisher – uses a fishing rod and fishing gig to catch and spear fish and other marine items from rivers, lakes, and seas. *Botanist – uses a hatchet and scythe to harvest materials from trees and other Eorzean flora. *Miner – uses a pickaxe and sledgehammer to mine minerals from the earth. Disciples of the Hand The Disciplines of the Hand use basic materials found on monsters or by Disciples of Land in order to create new objects. *Alchemist – uses alembics to transform reagents into medicine, grimoires, and other organic structures. *Armorer – uses doming hammers to synthesize armor from metal and ingots. *Blacksmith – uses cross-pein hammers to forge metallic weapons and tools. *Carpenter – uses handsaws to shape and sculpt wood, giving wooden arms and furniture. *Culinarian – uses skillets to cook various dishes that can produce various beneficial effects when consumed. *Goldsmith – uses chaser hammers and grinding wheels to work with minerals to create precious metals and stones. *Leatherworker – uses headknives to refine hides and pelts into leather wearables and rugs. *Weaver – uses needles to sew clothes, toys, and linens from cloth and other textiles. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game All of the Disciplines appear on cards. Archer XIV TCG.png|Archer. Bard XIV TCG.png|Bard. Gladiator XIV TCG.png|Gladiator. Paladin XIV TCG.png|Paladin. Lancer XIV TCG.png|Lancer. Dragoon XIV TCG.png|Dragoon. Marauder XIV TCG.png|Marauder. Warrior XIV TCG.png|Warrior. Pugilist XIV TCG.png|Pugilist. Monk XIV TCG.png|Monk. Rogue XIV TCG.png|Rogue. Ninja XIV TCG.png|Ninja. Conjurer XIV TCG.png|Conjurer. WhiteMage XIV TCG.png|White Mage. Thaumaturge TCG.png|Thaumaturge. BlackMage XIV TCG.png|Black Mage. Arcanist2 TCG.png|Arcanist. Summoner XIV TCG.png|Summoner. Scholar XIV TCG.png|Scholar. Fisher TCG.png|Fisher. Botanist TCG.png|Botanist. Miner TCG.png|Miner. Alchemist XIV TCG.png|Alchemist. Armorer TCG.png|Armorer. Blacksmith TCG.png|Blacksmith. Carpenter TCG.png|Carpenter. Culinarian TCG.png|Culinarian. Goldsmith TCG.png|Goldsmith. Leatherworker TCG.png|Leatherworker. Weaver TCG.png|Weaver. Gallery FFXIV DPS Icon.png|DPS icon. FFXIV Tank Icon.png|Tank icon. FFXIV Healer Icon.png|Healer icon. FFXIV Gatherer Icon.png|Gatherer icon. FFXIV Crafter Icon.png|Crafter icon. Trivia *One of the disciplines of magic, Thaumaturge, is also the name of Golbez's fighting style in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. pt-br:Disciplinas Category:Character growth systems Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Job lists